Jikook Drabble
by karynhwang
Summary: Hanya kumpulan oneshot drabble ringan jikook, #jikook #fanfiction #indonesia #boyslove


21:00,

Malam yang teduh,

Merengkuh satu sama lain dalam selimut yang ditemani rintik hujan,

"Hey, mina, sudah tidur?" Jungkook memulai percakapan, sesudah makan malam tadi, keduanya enggan

berbasa-basi, mereka terlalu lelah berlatih untuk _comeback_ mereka selanjutnya.

"uhm, belum kook, badanku terlalu capek," ujar jimin lirih, mengeratkan pelukannya kepada jungkook.

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin seperti ini, maksudnya, sudah dua hari ini, Jimin enggan berbicara terlalu banyak, padahal Jimin selalu ceria dihadapannya dan member lain, tetapi akhir-akhir ini Jimin terlihat lesu dan sedih,

Jungkook sudah bertanya kepada pacarnya itu, tetapi yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan malah memeluk dirinya erat.

Sang dominan masih terlarut dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi isi kepalanya, ia masih berfikir, _apa ia melakukan kesalahan? menyakiti hati sang pacar_?

tiba-tiba tersadar, baju bagian dadanya sedikit basah, ia sadar, sang submissive sedang menangis.

"Yatuhan, hei, ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis? Aku melakukan kesalahan?" Jungkook sedikit panik dan mengangkat kepala jimin keatas agar Jungkook bisa melihat mukanya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum lirih, "Enggak kok, maafin aku, kook-ah, mataku sedikit kena debu tadi, jadi aku sedikit menangis,"

Jungkook sudah muak, Ia ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi. Ini bukan Jimin nya.

Bukan Jimin yang ceria, yang membuat Jungkook gemas,

Bukan Jimin yang selalu memegang tangannya dan mengatakan pujian kecil yang membuat Jungkook menggila,

"Jimin-ah, mari bicara, ada masalah?"

Pemuda kecil itu masih menggeleng kecil kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, _kook-ah,"_

Jungkook melihat _liquid_ dimata biru Jimin, ia tau kalau Jimin sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Jimin-ssi!, Jangan membohongiku."

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun sedikit terkejut, ia suka dipanggil _jimin-ssi_ oleh kekasihnya itu, hanya, kali ini kekasihnya memanggil namanya dengan keras dan hentakkan,

Jimin pun langsung menangis kecil dan menatap si dominan,

Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti, ia pun mengenggam tangan submissive dan mengecup pelan, "Jimin, katakan, kamu kenapa?"

"M-maafkan aku, hanya, aku sedikit cemburu." Jawab Jimin, menatap langit dinding kamar, ia malu, ia tau itu kekanak-kanakan, tapi, itulah yang terjadi pada diri Jimin.

"Di fansite kemarin, kamu terlihat malu dengan gadis yang sedang menggoda mu, kau menggengam tangan gadis itu dengan tatapan hangat, a-aku belum pernah di tatapmu seperti itu sebelumnya," pemuda kecil itu masih menatap dinding,

ia tidak ingin membuat kontak mata dengan kekasihnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, ia malu, hey bahkan pipinya sudah terasa panas.

Sedangkan si pendengar?

Jungkook, malah melongo, ia kira, ia melukai hati Jimin, atau kesalahan fatal lain, tetapi mendengar pengakuan _hyung-_ nya ini, malah membuat Jungkook gemas,

"Minaa, kukira ada apa, maafkan aku, ok? Aku sering nenatapmu kok, cuma kamu aja yang langsung memukul dadaku dan bilang itu memalukan." Jungkook masih tertawa, tidak menyangka bahwa _hyung_ nya se-sensitive ini,

Ok, Jimin merasa pipi dan telinganya sudah makin panas, kata-kata Jungkook memang benar,

"Sudah, pokoknya aku kesal," Jimin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, ia merasa malu, _mengapa ia menangis untuk hal sepele ini?_ ia mengira Jungkook akan meminta maaf, dan melakukan hal romantis seperti di drama yang Jimin lihat di saat waktu senggang, nyatanya?

Jungkook sangat gemas, sangat. Ia pun memeluk jimin dari belakang, merasakan hangat pada tubuh _hyung_ kecilnya ini, ia tau Jimin sedang malu, "Jimin-ssi, kau tidak usah malu, uh aku gemas dengan sikapmu,"

"Berhenti _kook-ah_ , aku lebih tua darimu."

"Astaga, Jimin yang galak sudah kembali, dimana _Jimin hyung_ yang menangis karena cemburu hebat sebab sang pacar menatap seorang gadis?."

Jungkook senang menggangu Jimin, dan, ya, Jimin langsung memukul dadanya kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ah Jungkook sudah tidak tahan.

"Diam kook, atau ku tendang perutmu!"

Jungkook langsung mengecup hidung Jimin, dan langsung mengeratkan tubuh kecil sang pacar yang masih memukul kecil dadanya.


End file.
